Nuestra Peculiar Familia
by AFaberritanaLover
Summary: Al ver a su novia desesperada por ser madre, Brittany lleva a Rachel a un orfanato dedicado al Age-Play, en el adoptarán a dos niñas y tendrán la familia que siempre quisieron, aunque esta sea un poco peculiar. Britchel. Si no te gusta el Age-Play NO leas.
1. Conociendo a las Niñas

Hola c: acá les traigo otra historia que se me ocurrió hacer dado que me acordé de un fic incompleto que leí de inglés, aclaro que no trato de hacerlo igual o traducir dicho fic, solamente me inspiré en las parejas y el hecho de que las niñas son de un orfanato especial para el Age-Play.

Espero que les guste y espero actualizar mañana o pasado la otra historia c:

Otra cosa c: Quería saber si alguien podría hacerme las portadas para los fics, si es así se comunica conmigo por un PM para decirle maso lo que quiero, porque soy del asco con esas cosas u.u

Sin más, disfruten la historia

Annabella:3

* * *

Rachel estaba sentando con la mirada pedida, los últimos días estaba muy extraña, Brittany sabía que quería decirle algo, no por nada habían estado de novias desde el instituto y ahora a sus 22 años vivían juntas, además de estar casadas.

-Rach- llamó sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano- ¿Quieres decirme que ocurre?- Rachel se mordió el labio.

-Yo...- respiró profundo- quiero ser mamá Britt, es lo que más quiero- su voz se quebró y Brittany la abrazó.

En los últimos años habían sufrido varios abortos espontáneos y no hablaron de tener hijos desde hacía un mes, cuando Rachel perdió al quinto bebé.

-Lo sé cariño, te prometo que seremos madres- susurró.

-¿Cómo? ¡Perdimos demasiados bebés entre las dos Britt! ¡No quiero eso otra vez!- sollozó.

-No tenemos porqué embarazarnos, podemos adoptar- susurró- estuve investigando y encontré un orfanato peculiar- dijo tomando su mentón para que la mirase a los ojos, se inclinó y juntó sus labios dejando un corto y tierno beso en los labios de la diva.

-¿A qué te refieres?-susurró con la voz quebrada, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Sabes qué es el Age-play?- Rachel asintió confundida- hay un orfanato de quienes son parte de eso y quieren ser adoptados, hay más posibilidad para que nos den un hijos sin importar nuestra orientación sexual-explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo podemos ir?- susurró con la voz llorosa, más con una gran sonrisa.

-Tenemos una cita para mañana a las 10- Rachel sonrió antes de saltar a besar a Brittany, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

Al día siguiente se arreglaron y luego fueron al orfanato, en el camino discutieron sobre las hijas que querían y cuáles eran las preferencias físicas y la edad.

-Recuerda, dos niñas, una rubia y una morena, la morena debe ser la mayor, porque sería equivalente a la que tu gestabas, y quiero que la rubia sea como una bebé, porque sería como si fuera la última que casi tenemos-Brittany asintió besando su mejilla y soltando una pequeña risita ante los nervios que se sentían a medida que se acercaban a la oficina. Llegaron a una oficina donde las recibiría la directora del programa.

-Buenos días, soy la directora Abraham- se presentó la mujer- ¿Ustedes son las Pierce?- ambas asintieron- muy bien pasen y hablaremos- las chicas entraron y se sentaron frente al escritorio de la directora del lugar-¿Saben en qué consiste esto?- preguntó mirando a ambas chicas,

-No al cien por ciento – dijo Rachel con algo de timidez.

-Muy bien, estos chicos o adultos simplemente quieren volver a ser niños o bebés, pueden ser por distintas causas, por gusto, retraso o abusos en la infancia; son muy delicados aunque entienden cómo actúan los adultos, al primer año de adopción nuestros supervisores van una vez al mes para ver cómo avanzan y ver si reciben el cariño que desean, luego las visitas son a cada 3 meses al segundo año y del tercero en adelante a cada 6 meses- las chicas asintieron- bien, ¿Saben qué sexo quieren adoptar, que edad desean que sean física y mentalmente?- asintieron, esta vez Brittany tomó la palabra.

-Queremos dos niñas, físicamente de entre 13 y 17 años, mentalmente la mayor que tenga como máximo 8 y la menor que sea de dos años máximo, de preferencia que la mayor sea morena y la pequeña rubia- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, la directora asintió sacando varias carpetas.

-Bien, las chicas morenas que tengo entre esas características son: Mercedes, tiene 17 y mentalmente 7, Bree, tiene 13 y su edad mental es de 8, también a Santana, tiene 15 pero mentalmente tiene 2 años y medio, sabe caminar, habla pero con dificultad en sus palabras y usa pañales entrenadores- les mostró las fotos- de rubias tengo a Kitty, tiene 14 y mentalmente tiene 2 y sabe hacer lo mismo que Santana, a Quinn, tiene 15 y su edad mental es de unos diez y apenas gatea, come pura comida de bebé y fórmula, aunque sabe que también debe comer algo de comida adulta, de preferencia cosas como sopas y fácil de comer, en su inscripción dijo que su antigua madre adoptiva la amamantaba, pero no es necesario.

-Oh, bueno, eso no es un problema- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- hace un mes tuve un aborto espontáneo y bueno, para sacarme la leche uso un extractor- explicó- pero bueno, supongo que si ella quiere podemos hacer eso- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, eso tendrá que verse, pero lo más seguro, conociendo a Quinn, es que si quiera ser amamantada; y por último tenemos a Sugar, tiene 17 y un año mentalmente, está aprendiendo a caminar, como comida adulta y biberones, no le gusta la comida de bebé- asintieron ante sus palabras viendo las fotos.

-Creo que las más adecuadas son Santana y Quinn- susurró Rachel, mirando a Brittany que asintió de acuerdo.

-En ese caso vamos para que las conozcan, y si todo sale bien pueden llevárselas cuando tengan sus cuartos listos- Brittany sonrío se paró tomando la mano de Rachel, quien ya se había levantado.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta un cuarto de juegos, ella se acercó a una morenita que supusieron que era Santana, la cual tomó su mano, y luego fue al corral y tomó en brazos a una rubia, la cual de seguro era Quinn, se dirigió a una puerta e hizo una seña para que Brittany y Rachel la siguieran. Entraron al lugar y vieron que era sala de juegos más pequeña, dejó a las niñas en el piso.

-Muy bien, pequeñas, ellas son las señoras Pierce, están acá porque qu+ieren adoptarlas, así que se quedarán a jugar con ustedes un rato, ¿Bien?- ambas asintieron, Quinn tomó un peluche y Santana un muñeco de superhéroe. La directora volvió con las adultas- bien, si Quinn necesita que la cambien allí hay un baño con cambiador, también hay biberones y comida de bebé, o galletas para Santana si les da hambre, yo me iré, si todo sale bien firmarán los documentos y cuando tengan los cuartos listos pueden llevárselas- las chicas asintieron y se dedicó a salir.

Al verse solas con las pequeñas se miraron algo nerviosas, más luego se acercaron con cautela, Santana las miró y le dio otro muñeco a Brittany, quien se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias pequeña- dijo- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo?- Santana asintió tímidamente.

-Shi- susurró y Brittany le sonrió para darle confianza.

Quinn miró a Rachel por unos minutos, la diva se había sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Quinnie?- digo sonriéndole, Quinn miró el peluche de un león y sonrío alrededor del chupón que tenía, mientras se lo entregaba a Rachel, quien en vez de tomarlo colocó a Quinn en su regazo con una sonrisa- a ver, ¿Es un tigre?- susurró con una sonrisa y Quinn soltó una cantarina risa antes de negar- hmmm... ¿Es un puma?- Quinn volvió a negar- ¿No?- Rachel se hizo la sorprendida, logrando que Quinn se carcajeara- oh, entonces, a ver ¿Es un león?-Quinn asintió y aplaudió.

Rachel se puso a jugar con ella y los distintos animales de peluche, besó su coronilla cuando Quinn se quedó dormida, al ver una cuna allí se acercó y la recostó. Se acercó adonde Britt y Santana, sentándose junto a ambas.

-Santy, ella es Rachel-dijo Brittany.

-Hola- dijo Santana con timidez, saludando con su mano.

-Hola dulzura, pero que linda eres- Santana soltó una risita- ¿Qué están jugando?

-A losh supedhéodesh- explicó Santana sonriendo, mostrándole el muñeco.

-Oh, que lindo, ¿Te gustan mucho?- Santana asintió- que bien, y dime, ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-¡Hulk!- Santana sonrió mostrándole el muñeco.

-¿Si? Sabes, cuando éramos niñas, el superhéroe preferido de Brittany era Hulk- Santana miró a Brittany quien asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Y tu color favorito cuál es?

-El azshul- dijo riendo.

-¿Y sabes cuál es el de Quinn?- preguntó Brittany y Santana asintió- ¿Me dirás cuál es?- Santana sonrió divertida y negó- ¿No?- se hizo la sorprendida, logrando que Santana soltase una risita- hmm... creo que tendré que hacerte... cosquillas- Santana se retorció cuando Brittany comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, carcajeándose a todo pulmón- ¿Me dirás cuál es?- preguntaba Brittany mientras reía y Rachel las miraba enternecida.

-¡Shii! ¡Esh el dosha! ¡El dosha!-dijo soltando risitas luego de que Brittany parase, en eso Quinn comenzó a llorar, Rachel se levantó y se acercó con rapidez hacia donde estaba la pequeña y la tomó en brazos para arrullarla. Santana siguió jugando, hasta que soltó un bostezo

- Creo que alguien tiene sueño- canturreó Brittany levantándose para tomar a Santana en sus brazos.

-Nu, yo no tengo shueño, yo shoy gdande- Rachel rió, viendo como la latina apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Brittany, quien besó su frente.

-Está bien tener sueño, Santana, a veces yo también duermo siestas- dijo en un susurro y Santana la miró sorprendida- ¿Quieren que les cantemos para que duerman?- Santana asintió, mientras Quinn seguía soltando pequeños quejidos. Rachel sonrió acunando a la rubia, y ella y Brittany comenzaron a cantarles, minutos después las niña quedaron dormida, Rachel dejó a Quinn en la cuna y Brittany en la cama de junto.

-Son muy tiernas- Brittany apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Lo son, muy tiernas- volteó su cabeza para mirar a Brittany-¿Crees que si las logramos adoptar, les caeré bien? ¿No crees que me odien?-preguntó con nervios.

-Nunca podrían odiarte, Rachel, Quinn no dejaba de sonreír y Santana tampoco, les encanta jugar contigo- susurró besando su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la directora que sonrió, Rachel le hizo una seña de que hiciera silencio dado que las niñas estaban dormidas, se dirigieron con cautela para salir del cuarto para ir a la oficina nuevamente.

-Bueno, veo que las niñas disfrutaron con ustedes- les sonrió- podemos ir a firmar los papeles, luego cuando tengan sus cuartos listo pueden llevárselas, más pueden venir a verlas todos los días hasta que eso suceda- las chicas asintieron, firmaron los papeles de adopción- oh, tomen esto, son datos necesarios que deben saber, antecedentes, gustos, disgustos, alergias y ese tipo de cosas- las chicas asintieron tomando las carpetas, la directora se despidió y salió, las chicas tomaron las carpetas y comenzaron a leerlas.

**Nombre: Santana Marie**

**Edad: 2/15**

**Gustos: Superhéroes, el parque, la piscina, los dulces, correr, ver caricaturas, jugar, cantar, música, bailar, el color azul.**

**Disgustos: Calor, estar sola, castigos, nalgadas, llorar, ver a otros llorar, adultos besándose, películas de terror, princesas, el rosa, vegetales.**

**Otros: Fue abusada desde los cinco hasta los doce por su padrastro, quien tenía la custodia, su edad preferida son los dos años porque vivía con su madre y su padre, no le gustan las princesas ni juguetes de niñas. Es alérgica al brócoli. Está aprendiendo a ir al baño y a veces utiliza chupete. Es latina.**

**Nombre: ****Lucy**** Quinn**

**Edad: 10 meses/15**

**Gustos: Princesas, animales de peluche, el color rosa, biberones, comida de bebé, música, bailar, el color rosa y el morado, leones, gatos, muñecas, su chupete.**

**Disgustos: Calor, la playa, la comida de adultos, castigos, que no le presten atención, los sustos, oscuridad, gritos, castigos, nalgadas.**

**Otros: Sus padres nunca estuvieron pendiente de ella gracias a que su hermana melliza demandaba atención gracia a que tenía problemas de salud. Su antigua madre adoptiva la amamantaba. No le gusta gatear, prefiere estar de brazos. No puede recibir nalgadas gracias a que le traen malos recuerdos y se altera. Es alérgica a las zanahorias y el pepino. No puede dormir sin su león de peluche. Odia su primer nombre.**

Salieron del lugar con una sonrisa y a peticiones de Rachel compraron todas las cosas necesarias para terminar de decorar los cuartos, agradeciendo que cuando Brittany duró cuatro meses de embarazo de un niño pintaron un cuarto de azul con toques verdes negros y Rachel duró cinco, enterándose que tendrían una niña, pintaron el cuarto de rosa con toques morados y marrones.

-¿Qué dices de esto?- le mostró un afiche de princesas y otro de superhéroes.

-Creo que les encantará- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver la felicidad de Rachel completamente plasmada en su hermosa sonrisa, con aquel brillo en sus ojos y aquella emoción.

-Tenemos la cuna y esa cama con barrotes a los lados, la silla mecedora, el cambiador, los monitores, nos faltan biberones, algunos juguetes para Santana porque para Quinn tenemos- murmuró y Brittany rió.

-Hey calma, Rachel, sé que quieres acabar con todo para buscarlas mañana a primera hora- dijo con una risita acariciando su mejilla- puedes estar tranquila, ¿Si? Me aseguraré de que terminemos de arreglar todo- Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa asintiendo.

Al terminar las compras se dirigieron a su casa, entre las dos arreglaron los cuartos, Rachel puso un móvil con coronas, corazones, flores, zapatillas, vestidos y demás cosas de princesas en la cuna de Quinn, que era de madera y color blanca, unos peluches de tonos pasteles, colocó el cambiador pegado a la cuna y acomodó los cajones del mismo con cremas, pañales, toallas, chupones, talco y otras cosas, pegado a la cuna había un monitor, puso el poster de princesas y algunas estrellas y corazones en las paredes, colocó películas de princesas debajo del televisor, una mecedora estaba al lado de la ventana, la misma era de color blanco con toques rosas. Al terminar salió a darse una ducha. Brittany se encargó del cuarto de Santana, colocó algunos juguetes en el piso, como una pista de carreras, autos y camiones, algunos muñecos de superhéroes, las películas de Disney que no fuesen de princesas y algunas de superhéroes estaban bajo el televisor, tenía una "cama" que más bien era como una cuna porque tenía barrotes a los lados para que no se cayese. Un poster de superhéroes adornaba la pared y algunas pelotas y cosas de deportes también. Cuando terminó el cuarto sonrió y se dirigió a preparar la cena.

Rachel bajó y cuando terminaron de comer se encargó de lavar los platos y recoger la mesa mientras Brittany se daba una ducha, subió a su cuarto encontrándose a Brittany vistiéndose y le sonrió, se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa y Brittany la abrazó por la espalda besando su hombro.

-Mañana estarán con nosotras- dijo con una amplia sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- susurró con una amplia sonrisa- ¡No puedo esperar más, Brittany!- dijo emocionada.

-En ese aso durmamos que estoy agotada y así llega mañana más rápido- besó su mejilla sonriéndole.

-Descansa, amor- murmuró Rachel.

-Y tú también, diva- susurró la rubia en su oído y ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas, ansiosas por la llegada del día siguiente.


	2. Primer Día en Casa & Noticias

Esa mañana Rachel despertó antes del amanecer, suspiró nerviosa, sabía que no podrían buscar a las niñas hasta como las 10 de mañana, hizo un puchero, si había algo que odiaba hacer era esperar, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Brittany y fue hasta los cuarto, para revisarlos y asegurarse que estaban perfectos, se pasó unas horas arreglando cosas innecesarias, hizo el desayuno, lavó los biberones y las tazas de las niñas, esterilizó las cosas que creyó necesarias, así que cuando Brittany despertó se sentaron a comer.

-A ver, se sincera, ¿A qué hora te despertaste?- dijo con diversión, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la diva.

-Oye, no me molestes, estoy nerviosa- suspiré- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó por milésima vez.

-Cariño, apenas terminemos de comer y me arregle iremos a buscarlas, hermosa, ahora, deja que iré a ducharme y tú ponte a ver televisión mientras termino ¿Si? Tienes que calmarte un poco cielo- dijo acariciando su mejilla, Rachel soltó un suspiro y asintió, mientras Brittany dejaba un corto beso en sus labios, el cual la diva no dudó en corresponder.

La media hora que ocupó Brittany para poder arreglarse fueron una tortura para la diva, quien revisaba su reloj a cada minuto, soltaba bufidos y cerraba sus ojos, cuando Brittany bajó soltó una leve y suave carcajada al ver que Rachel se levantaba de un salto, tomadas de manos fueron al auto, mientras Rachel no paraba de hablar sobre las cosas que pensaba hacer con las niñas o que iba a enseñarles todo sobre musicales el viaje fue más corto para la diva, cuando llegaron Brittany tuvo que tomarla de la mano para que no saliese corriendo del auto.

-Rachel, mírame- dijo tomando su mentón- sé que estás emocionada y ansiosa, al igual que yo, pero debes controlarte un poco ¿Si, cariño? Asustarás a las niñas si te ven corriendo hacia ellas- Rachel suspiró- ahora, cálmate para así poder llevárnoslas, recuerda que tienen que terminar de entrar en confianza.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- susurró Rachel con una sonrisa dejando un corto beso en los labios de su rubia.

Bajaron del auto y entraron de manos entrelazadas en dirección hacia la oficina de la directora, quien al verlas les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, haciéndoles una seña de que pasen y tomasen asiento.

-Bueno, ¿Vienen para llevárselas?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya tenemos los cuartos listos- la mujer pudo notar el tono emocionado en la voz de la diva, asintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, vamos a buscar a las niñas, ayer cuando Quinn despertó las buscó por todos lados y no se durmió hasta que se agotó de llorar- suspiró levantándose- ambas quedaron encantada por ustedes, Santana me preguntó si volverían en serio y esas cosas, deben estar almorzando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al comedor, encontraron a varios niños corriendo y jugando, algunos sentados y los menores a dos años sentados en sillas alta. Todos los presentes voltearon, Santana al ver a las chicas corrió hasta ellas y Brittany se arrodilló para abrazarla y después alzarla, Quinn, que estaba sentada en una silla alta toda llena de comida de bebé frunció el ceño al ver que las tres chicas la habían olvidado.

-¡Ah!- chilló la rubia haciendo pucheros, Rachel sonrió y se acercó para tomarla en brazos, besó su mejilla riendo.

-No nos olvidamos de ti, cielo- dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiando con cuidado el rostro de la rubia, quien enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Rachel y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Rachel se regresó a donde estaban Brittany, Santana y la directora Abraham, Quinn sonrió mirando a Brittany quien se acercó y besó su frente, logrando que la pequeña rubia soltase una risita, Santana sonreía y les comenzó a contar lo que había hecho desde que se levantó hasta ese momento, además de no dejar de repetir que estaba verdaderamente feliz porque ellas habían regresado.

-Las cosas de las niñas están en unas valijas, ya fueron a buscarlas, podemos ir yendo hasta el auto si lo desean o si tiene cualquier otra duda podemos aclararla en estos momentos- Brittany y Rachel se miraron unos momentos pensando si había cualquier duda.

-No, estamos bien, directora- habló Brittany con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo decidlesh mami?- las adultas sonrieron enternecidas al escuchar a Santana.

-Claro, Sany, puedes llamarnos mami si quieres- Rachel besó su mejilla, logrando que Santana soltase una risita.

-Bueno, en ese caso pueden irse- dijo la directora cuando dos asistentes dejaron las valijas de las pequeñas en el auto.

-Despídanse de la directora- dijo Brittany.

-Adiósh- se despidió Santana, inclinándose a besar la mejilla de la mujer, Quinn estiró su mano con una sonrisa.

-Adiós niñas, espero que les vaya muy bien- la mujer se retiró.

Rachel y Brittany sonrieron y colocaron a las niñas en las sillas de auto, Rachel colocó el chupón en la boca de Quinn quien comenzó a chuparlo y luego a soltar pequeños quejidos.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó acariciando su cabello, mientras Brittany colocaba a Santana en la otra silla.

-Ata- dijo la pequeña mirando a la diva con ojos llorosos.

-Cdeo que Quinnie quiede su manta mami- dijo Santana, comenzando a jugar con el muñeco de Hulk que tenían entre sus manos, Quinn asintió al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-Muy bien, en ese caso iré a buscarla- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-Eres una excelente hermana mayor, Santana- Rachel le sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y entrar al asiento del copiloto mientras miraba a las niñas con una sonrisa, en eso Brittany subió al auto y arropó a Quinn con su manta, la niña se aferró a ella con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿Quinnie y yo compadtidemos cuadto?- preguntó Santana mirando a Brittany, quien a escucharla sonrió.

-No cielo, cada una tiene su cuarto- sonrió- ¿Quieres saber cómo es el tuyo?

-¡Shi!- la niña asintió emocionada.

-Bueno, el tuyo es azul con un poster de superhéroes, tienes una cama de niña grande y muchos juguetes- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Juguetesh nuevosh?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Sip, muchos juguetes nuevos, cuando lleguemos podrás jugar con ellos- Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa- parece que la pequeña ya se durmió- susurró al ver que Quinn se había quedado profundamente dormida aferrada a su manta mientras chupaba su chupón lentamente.

-Deshcansha Quinnie- susurró Santana dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hermanita, ganándose una mirada enternecida de las otras dos.

-San- llamó Brittany sonriendo-

-¿Uh huh?- dijo mientras jugaba con su muñeco.

-Mira por la ventana, ves esa casita de ladrillos- Santana asintió- esa es tu casa, cielo- dijo estacionando en la cochera del auto.

-Wow, esh muy linda mamá- Brittany rió bajito.

-Muy bien, vamos para bajar todo- dijo Rachel bajando del auto.

La diva abrió la puerta de Quinn, más se dirigió a bajar las maletas, las cuales las tomó Brittany luego de bajar a Santana en el piso, la pequeña latina caminó hacia donde estaba Rachel, quien tomaba a Quinn en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y luego tomaba una mano de la pequeña morena, caminaron hacia la puerta que Brittany había dejado abierta y subieron las escaleras.

-¿Me acompañas a recostar a la bebé?- preguntó mirándola y Santana asintió.

Entraron al cuarto de Quinn y Rachel bajó los barrotes de la cuna, recostó a la rubia con cuidado y la arropó con su manta, prendió el móvil y el monitor, para luego tomar a Santana en sus brazos con una sonrisa, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Santana.

-¿Sabes qué hay aquí?- Santana negó- es tu cuarto, ¿Quieres entrar a verlo?- Santana asintió emocionada, Rachel la dejó en el piso- anda abre la puerta- dijo con una sonrisa mirándole.

Santana miró a Rachel quien simplemente le sonrió para darle confianza, la latina se acercó y abrió la puerta y al ver el cuarto sonrió ampliamente, corrió de un lado a otro viendo todo y soltó pequeñas risas cantarinas.

-¿Te gusta, San?- la pequeña asintió y fue hasta donde estaba la morena para abrazarle la pierna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gdacias mami- dijo la niña, Rachel se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza besando su frente.

-No es nada cielo, ¿Quieres jugar con tus juguetes?- la morenita asintió con una sonrisa, ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar.

Santana tomó un muñeco de superhéroe y le dio a Rachel una muñeca, explicándole que ella estaba en peligro y el superhéroe debía salvarla, así comenzaron a jugar, haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya que la bebé dormía en el cuarto de junto, Brittany pasaba por el pasillo y sonrío enternecida, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sin ser notada por las morenas. La imagen era sumamente hermosa, Rachel dejó la muñeca a un lado y río para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Santana, quien solamente se retorcía, rogándole que cesace, cuando Rachel notó que si no paraba la morenita se haría pipi encima dejó de hacerle cosquillas u dejó un beso en su frente, para luego abrazarla contra ella.

-Mami, tengo hambde- Santana hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué quieres comer, cielo?- preguntó Rachel, acariciando el cabello negro de la latina.

-¿Chocolate?- Brittany alzó una ceja entrando al cuarto.

-¿Eso no es postre?- susurró la rubia divertida para luego tomar a la morena en brazos.

-Pedo es dico- se cruzó de brazos

-¿qué dices si mamá hace macarrones con queso y luego de postre comes un poco de chocolate?- preguntó Brittany, Santana asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras las tres se dedicaban a ir a la cocina, se escuchó un llanto desde el cuarto de la bebé. Rachel se disculpó y fue hacia el mismo, tomando en brazos a Quinn que no dejaba de soltar quejidos y hacer pucheros, besó su frente y colocó su dedo meñique en la boca de la pequeña quien comenzó a chuparlo, se inclinó y besó su frente.

-Ya cariño, ya mami te va a dar de comer- arrulló, sentándose en la mecedora blanca mientras bajaba su camisa y su sostén, Quinn al ver lo que Rachel hacía sin dudarlo se adhirió al pezón de la morena para comenzar a chuparlo- sí que estás hambrienta- susurró acariciando la espalda de la rubia quien la miraba con adoración.

Continuaron así por lo que parecieron minutos y luego de que Quinn terminó Rachel la acomodó en sus brazos para sacarle los gases y besar su frente. La rubia se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y Rachel sonrió para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, causando que soltase risas y se retorciera sin parar entre sus brazos. Cuando la judía decidió que era suficiente y que debían bajar acomodó a Quinn en su cadera luego de darle el chupete para caminar a la cocina, Quinn se dedicó a jugar con el cabello de la morena con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-¡Mami!- escuchó la voz de Santana cuando entraron a la cocina, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¡Ayudé a mamá!- anunció inflando su pecho orgullosa, logrando que Rachel soltase una risita mientras le entregaba a Quinn a Brittany.

-¡Pero que excelente niña grande eres, Santy!- dijo con una sonrisa para inclinarse y besar la coronilla de la niña.

Brittany se dedicó a hacer reír a Quinn mientras caminaba a sentarse en la mesa, la colocó en una silla alta y le entregó unos juguetes para que se distrajese mientras las otras tres comían, cuando terminaron de comer la nueva familia se dirigió a la sala, Brittany miró a Rachel y esta le sonrió, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Santana.

-Chicas, queremos hablar con ustedes un momento pero como Santana y Quinn, no como Santy y Quinnie para aclarar algunas reglas y cosas, ¿Vale?- Quinn y Santana se miraron entre sí para luego asentir con cierta timidez.

-Bien, esto lo haremos eventualmente porque habrá cosas que tendremos que discutir con ustedes como adultas, aunque será muy esporádicamente- susurró Rachel, acariciando la mejilla de Santana quien asentía, Quinn se limitó a volver a recostarse en el pecho de Brittany, mientras esta continuaba haciéndole dos coletas para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Vamos a ser claras, Rachel y yo siempre quisimos dos hijas y la adopción no fue nuestra primera opción- comenzó a explicar- perdimos muchos hijos, y ustedes son lo equivalente a las dos últimas que Rach y yo tuvimos- susurró encogiéndose de hombros- esa es la principal razón por la cual las adoptamos. Ahora algunas reglas- miró a Rachel quien sonrió con tristeza.

-Como es obvio deben obedecernos todo el tiempo, o habrán castigos- Quinn soltó un quejido- no serán castigos físicos, porque según lo que vimos en sus carpetas, así que no te preocupes- tranquilizó- las inscribiremos en actividades, ballet, canto, música, natación, cosas por el estilo y lo más seguro es que nos mudemos- explicó- Quinn, a ti por ahora solo será natación y música, Santana a ti en todas esas y si quieres, claro, puedes ir a algún deporte, irán a escuelas especiales y todo lo demás- Quinn y Santana se miraron

-¿Puedo… preguntar algo?- la voz de la rubia menor apenas se escuchó y las más grandes asintieron sonriéndoles para darle confianza- ¿Cómo haremos todo eso… sin que nos vean mal?- preguntó asustada.

-Pues estuve investigando un poco cuando Britt me contó del orfanato y hay una ciudad, bueno, una comunidad más bien, que es parte de todo esto, queda en Santa Mónica, California- sonrío acariciando el cabello de Santana quien seguía pensativa- así que, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Rachel con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece una buena idea, no me gusta tener que ser grande en público- susurró Santana.

-Igual yo- Quinn hizo un puchero.

-Y a nosotras nos encanta la idea de que sean nuestras pequeñas todo el tiempo- susurró Brittany- mañana llamaremos al orfanato a avisar que nos mudaremos y comenzaremos a empacar, para así irnos lo más pronto posible- sonrío.

-Ahora si podemos volver a nuestro estado normal, ¿Vale?- dijo Rachel sonriéndoles a las niñas quienes asintieron.

Santana retomó su juego con sus muñecos de superhéroes y Quinn a jugar con el anillo que Brittany tenía en su mano, así pasaron el rato, jugando con sus niñas, riendo, viendo televisión, entre risas por los comentarios de Santana, balbuceos por parte de Quinn, pro todo se resumía en algo, en la alegría de al fin tener la familia que deseaban.

Primero que nada lamento mi desaparición repentina y larga, jugando fútbol me rompí mi brazo y tuvieron que enyesarme, así duré un tiempo, luego la fisioterapia y todo lo demás, el caso es que ya pude culminar de escribir el capítulo y ahora me toca responder su adorados Reviews.

SoDamnBeatiful1: Creo que sí, no estoy segura, y está bien, porque incluso para mí que me gusta el tema para leerlo, y rolearlo, me resulta algo rarito, pero no deja de gustarme.

KORE25: Algo creepy x3 pero sensual, ah okya. Britchel me gusta y ese fic que leí en el cual me inspiro me gustaba su relación, no haré la típica Brittany, porque esto también es algo paralelo.

Hina2310: Prometo no demorarme más, lamento haber tardar :c haré lo posible por tener el próximo capítulo listo pronto

Deathly Hallows HP: Subido c;

Lulastreetart: Gracias c: y esa espero actualizar en estos días.

Inna: Hello, that tory was so fucking cute, and I liked It, I wanna be clear in something, I'm NOT trying to do the same story, I'm only want make my version of that story. Thank for your review and I hope that you liked it this chapter.

Guest: Listo ;)

Naomigleekhummel: Hola c: claro que te explico, el Age-Play es, como significa en español, un juego de edad, tipo los juegos de role, el age-play, en el caso de esta historia, Santana y Quinn, físicamente y en parte mental son adolescentes de 15 años, pero cuando entra, por decirlo de alguna forma, en juego, se vuelven niñas de las edades mencionadas (Santana 3 y Quinn 10 meses) porque simplemente ellas lo desean. Como digo, es creepy, pero lo creepy es jodidamente sensual:3 lo continuaré, por supuesto, tengo varias ideas para esta historia c:

Karlis074: Si lo haré c: lo que pasa es que no había culminado de escribir el capítulo c:

Annabella.


	3. Nota IMPORTANTE LEER

Hola chicos c: ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se encuentran? No se asusten esta historia no es sobre que abandonaré la historia ni mucho menos, ya comencé a realizar el cap número tres:3 lo que quería preguntarles era que ¿Qué otros personajes quisieran que fueran parte de la comunidad que se mudarán las chicas? Deben votar en la encuesta que se encuentra en mi perfil c: 


	4. ¡Nueva Casa, Nuevos Vecinos!

Esa semana estaba siendo una locura para las adultas de la familia Pierce-Berry, mientras Brittany coordinaba una entrevista de trabajo en la comunidad a la que se mudarían, Rachel se dedicaba a empacar las cosas de las niñas, cosa que era un problema, porque cada vez que quería guardar los juguetes de ambas, Quinn y Santana se antojaban de jugar con ellos. No fue hasta que Rachel les dijo que tendrían que escoger cuatro juguetes para dejar fuera de las cajas que no logró hacer las cajas. Ese día irían al aeropuerto, uno especial que llegaba directamente a la comunidad, así que las más jóvenes podrían seguir en su forma infantil, para el placer de todas.

-Sana, ven acá es hora del baño- se escuchó la voz de Rachel, Brittany, que estaba sentada en el sofá con Quinn durmiendo abrazada a su manta en sus brazos, se quedó viendo toda la interacción con un suspiro.

-¡Ñu!- se quejó la latina que pasaba corriendo solamente con una "Braguita de niña grande" con dibujos de personajes de Disney en ellas.

-Santana Marie, estoy hablando en serio, es hora del baño y luego podrás jugar- el tono de voz demostraba que ya estaba cansada de perseguir a la niña por toda la casa.

-¡Pedo mami!-volvió a quejarse.

-Santana hazle caso a mami o tendrás tiempo fuera- al escuchar el tono serio en la voz de Brittany, la latina dejó de quejare para dirigirse hacia su madre morena, quien la tomó en brazos y besó su frente.

Cuando Santana estuvo bañada y vestida la pequeña familia se sentó en la mesa, Brittany aún tenía a una Quinn dormida mientras comía con su brazo libre, Rachel ayudaba a Santana picando su comida, todas estaban ansiosas ante la idea de irse a la comunidad y poder actuar como querían hacerlo sin problemas. Cuando terminaron el almuerzo acostaron a Santana para que durmiese una siesta, en el momento que acostarían a Quinn, ésta se despertó soltando quejidos antes de comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes, cielo?- preguntó Brittany yendo a la mecedora mientras Quinn seguía llorando, le revisó si debía cambiarla y nada, sueño no podía ser porque acababa de dormir, sin más metió su dedo meñique en la boca de la rubia y esta comenzó a chuparlo desesperada- ¡Rach!- llamó Brittany mientras mecía a Quinn- Shh… ya mami va a venir a alimentarte, cielo- susurró. Dicho y hecho, en ese momento la morena entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo acercándose y tomando a Quinn en brazos, quien al verse cargada por quien procedería a alimentarla comenzó a halar la camisa de la diva haciendo pucheros y soltando quejidos llorosa.

-Hame, hame- agregó una nueva palabra a su pequeño vocabulario que consistía en "Mamá" "Mami" "Abua" "Anana" "Ata" "Pon"

-Shh… ya estoy acá, ya te daré de comer- besó su frente y se sentó en la mecedora luego de que Brittany se levantase, la rubia mayor se acercó a su esposa y besó su frente, para luego besar la de su pequeña, que ya estaba adherida al pezón de la diva chupando con fervor.

-Iré a revisar las últimas cosas, luego terminaré de subirlas al auto y cuando Santana despierte podemos irnos- le sonrío, la diva se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa, para volver su vista a la rubia que seguía comiendo de ella.

Pasó alrededor de dos horas hasta que Santana despertó, ya el camión de mudanza había partido y alguien de la comunidad mandaría su auto con una empresa especial para lo mismo. Santana estaba ya sentada en la silla del auto mientras que veía a su hermanita luchar por quedarse en brazos de su madre morena.

-Quinn Pierce Berry, si no te sientas no tendrás tu chupón ni podrás tomar leche de mami durante el viaje- al escuchar eso Quinn hizo un puchero- no me hagas pucheros, ahora siéntate- sabiendo que si desobedecía Rachel cumpliría su palabra, Quinn se dejó sentar y se puso a jugar con su león de peluche.

Luego de cerrar las puertas y revisar todo, Brittany y Rachel se subieron al auto, para comenzar a ir rumbo al aeropuerto. El camino al aeropuerto fue algo estresante, a cada cierto rato Quinn se quejaba de estar en la silla, y Santana de que quería uno de los juguetes que no había escogido- Entre una de las rabietas Santana le quitó el peluche de león que Quinn tenía e inmediatamente la pequeña rubia comenzó a sollozar pateando y golpeando las sillas. Soltando un bufido Brittany estacionó el auto, agradeciendo internamente que ya estuvieran en el aeropuerto.

-Santana, puedes estar segura de que los juguetes que tienes se quedarán en la maleta durante todo el camino- dijo Brittany con firmeza mientras se bajaba. La morenita solamente hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Rachel se acercó a la puerta del lado de Quinn y tomó a la rubia en brazo que seguía llorando, besó su frente y tomó de nuevo el peluche.

-Shh… toma cielo, acá está- arrulló meciéndola, cuando Brittany sacó el coche doble colocó a Quinn en uno de los asientos, le colocó los cinturones, luego tomó a Santana y repitió la acción.

-¡Pon! ¡Pon!- comenzó a decir Quinn haciendo pucheros, Brittany le sonrió y le colocó el chupón, para luego tomar las maletas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el chequeo, para su suerte las niñas se estaban comportando, o al menos así fue hasta la hora de comer, decidieron dirigirse a uno de los restaurantes que en el lugar había, pidieron su comida y algo para Santana, mientras Quinn estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a su peluche. Cuando terminaron de comer subieron al avión y el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, uno que otro quejido y llanto de las niñas, pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar.

A las 4 horas de vuelo el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto dentro de la comunidad, Santana y Quinn estaban más dormidas que despiertas, cosa que hizo más fácil el trayecto hacia la que sería su nueva casa. El camino fue de unos 50 minutos, al llegar agradecieron la idea de Brittany de mandar las cosas para que las tuviesen arregladas cuando llegase. Subieron a los cuartos de las niñas para acostarlas y así poder bajar algunas cajas que tenían.

Su tarde se pasó en ordenar las pocas cosas que faltaban y no se vieron interrumpidas hasta que Santana y Quinn se despertaron, por suerte las primeras cajas que desempacaron fueron los juguetes de las niñas, quienes comenzaron a jugar con cada uno bajo la custodia de Brittany mientras Rachel preparaba la cena. Su paz se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Tomando un suspiro Brittany se levantó para tomar a Quinn entre sus brazos, Santana al ver que su mamá y su hermanita se dirigían a la puerta decidió seguirlas sin soltar el peluche de perrito que tenía, Brittany abrió la puerta y se encontró a dos hombres con cuatro niñas, las cuales dos estaban en brazos.

-Hola, somos los Hummel, yo soy Kurt- se presentó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa- él es mi esposo, Blaine- señaló al hombre junto a él- y ellas son mis hijas, Sugar, Eileen, y las mellizas Kitty y Marley- señaló a las niñas de mayor a menor-sabemos que son nuevas en este lugar y decidimos venir a darles la bienvenida- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Un placer, soy Brittany, ellas son mis hijas, Santana- señaló a la niña detrás de sus piernas- y Quinn, mi esposa está en la cocina, si quieren pasan y así nos conocemos un poco- los hombres se vieron y luego asintieron- ¡Rachel, cielo, tenemos visitas!- llamó Brittany.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y la morena apareció con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó Rachel entrando al lugar y tomando a Santana en sus brazos- soy Rachel Berry, la esposa de Brittany- se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un placer, yo soy Kurt y él es mi esposo Blaine- dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero que niñas más hermosas, ¿Cómo se llaman pequeñas y qué edad tienen?- dijo agachándose, mientras Santana por timidez escondió su cabeza en tu cuello.

-Yo soy Sugar, tengo seis años- dijo la chica con una nariz peculiar y cabello color caramelo.

-Yo soy Eileen, y tengo así- colocó tres deditos la niña con cabello castaño y ojos azules pálidos.

-Ellas son Kitty y Marley, son mellizas de un año- dijo Blaine, que tenía en brazos a la pequeña rubia, las mellizas estaban dormidas.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó Sugar a Santana, quien miró a Rachel.

-Anda, contéstale a Sugar cielo- dijo dejándola en el piso.

-Yo soy Santana- susurró con timidez- y en unos días tenddé- mostró orgullosa sus dos deditos, mientras soltaba una risita.

-Oh, pero que grande estás-dijo Blaine sonriéndole a la niña.

-¿Por qué no pasan a tomar algo? Así las niñas pueden jugar- dijo Rachel dejando a una ahora confiada Santana en el piso.

-Claro, estaría bien por un rato, debemos llevar a las niñas a su clase de baile-. Explicó Kurt.

Asintiendo, las dos madres se hicieron a un lado para dar el paso a la familia vecina, se dirigieron a la sala y las niñas más grandes se pusieron a jugar y hablar sobre cosas que ellas consideraban importantes. Sin dejar de sonreí los adultos hablaban sobre sus vidas y por qué había decidido adoptar a las niñas.

Al final de todo, las historias eran algo similares. Kurt y Blaine habían nacido en Miami, Florida y habían sido pareja desde la secundaria, siempre quisieron tener hijos propios, pero ambos eran infértiles, así que decidieron mudarse a la comunidad y adoptar a sus cuatro hijas, quienes ahora eran el motivo de la felicidad de ambos.

Cuando Quinn comenzó a quejarse porque tenía hambre, los Hummel se percataron que ya era hora de retirarse, así que se despidieron y quedaron con acompañarlas a llevar a Santana a su primer día de clases y a encontrar un trabajo para ambas, aunque tenían las entrevistas planeadas.

El resto del día pudo decirse que fue tranquilo para la familia, las niñas jugaban y las madres arreglaban todo, gracias al viaje las niñas se durmieron rápido y Brittany y Rachel pudieron tener lo que de hace tanto tiempo deseaban, una noche juntas.

Todas estaban nerviosas por el primer día de clases de Santana y las entrevistas de trabajos, bueno, menso Quinn, quien al ser tan pequeña no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no debía preocuparse por ir a clases por algunos años más, para su suerte.

A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A..A.A.A.A

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, las ideas de lo que pueda ocurrir son bien recibidas c:

Igual que sus reviews, claro está.

Annabella.


	5. OTRA NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola chicos, he estado desaparecida, I know, pero bueno. Vengo a avisar que no voy escribir por algún tiempo ya que el instituto me tiene algo estresada, necesito estudiar o suspendo y me mandan a verano.

Otra cosa, quiero hacer un role de age-play con alguien que le guste :3 si alguien está interesado mándeme un PM.

Anabella.


End file.
